Tatsuha The Vampire
by Lovely-Ryuichi
Summary: (Added chapter 3) Tatsuha is part of a vampire clan which his brother Eiri is leader of. Basically he gets kicked out and has to find a mate. Can he do it before his time is up?
1. Default Chapter

Tatsuha The Vampire  
  
(Authores Note- I do not own gravitation or the characters and all that other shit! ^_^'' Anything written like 'this' means flash back)  
  
'The only way you can stay in this clan is to find a mate Tatsuha..' Yelled his older brother Eiri.   
  
'But why Eiri?!' Tatsuha yelled back at him.  
  
'Because I am the leader and besides, you are the only one who doesn't have anyone.' Eiri turns around so that his back was facing Tatsuha. 'You have till next month to find someone and leave your mark on them and bring that person back.. If you don't, you are out of here!' Eiri disappears into the darkness of the castle they're in.  
  
'EIRI, WAIT!!!' Tatsuha pounds his hand angrily on the wall. "Shit.." He sighs and then leaves.  
  
"geez, It's been two weeks now since I left, this isn't easy." Tatsuha stares at the night sky and starts walking to the bar that he's been hanging out at a lot lately.  
  
"Hey there mister. Want the usual cocktail right?" Asks the bartender.  
  
Tatsuha grins a little and sits down. "Yea, I see you seem to know me well now."  
  
The bartender laughs lightly. "Well yea, you've been coming here for awhile, I pay attention to my customers that come here a lot very well sir." He passes him the drink.  
  
"Thanks." Tatsuha starts to drink some of it and then looks outside through the window and notices that it's starting to get a bit daylight. "Shit."  
  
The bartender blinks a bit. "Eh? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Umm, I just remembered that I have to get back home now. I'm not a big fan of daylight.." Tatsuha says that last part a little nervously.  
  
He laughs some. "Oh? So I take it you're a night timer eh? Well you better get on home then sonny."  
  
Tatsuha nods a little. "Yea, I should." He gets up and leaves the bar and starts walking towards the apartment building he was living in now and he starts getting really lost in his thoughts. "At the rate I'm going, I'm not gonna find anyone, and then that would result in Eiri not letting me stay in the clan! I hate that fucking brother of mine!"   
  
Someone runs right into him making him fall backwards. "OW!"  
  
"Oooh, I'm really, really, really sorry na no da! I hope your not hurt!" The brunette haired man gets up and quickly helps Tatsuha up.  
  
Tatsuha growls a bit and by accident shows his fangs and Ryuichi blinks looking at him.  
  
"Ne, mister, how come your wearing a Halloween teeth and all this black?" Ryuichi gives him that puzzled look.  
  
Tatsuha quickly closes his mouth and lies. "I just like black ok! You should do a better job in watching where you're going!"  
  
Ryuichi pouts some. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to get home quickly. I had just came from a party no da! Anyways I'm sorry I ran into you and it was nice meeting you umm.."  
  
"Tatsuha. The name is Tatsuha. And you?"  
  
"I'm Sakuma Ryuichi! Nice meeting you again Mr.Tatsuha!" Ryuichi smiles sweetly at him before running off.  
  
Tatsuha watched as Ryuichi ran off. "He's pretty cute.. and interesting.. I should keep a eye out on him.." He turns and continues his way to his apartment.  
  
*End of Chapter 1*  
  
(I hope that you all liked it so far! ^_^) 


	2. Moving in and getting closer

*Tatsuha the vampire*  
  
(Authores Note- I do not own gravitation or the characters and all that other shit! ^_^'' Anything written like 'this' means flash back.  
  
This '—-' means thoughts.)  
  
*Chapter 2*  
  
Tatsuha was suddenly awakened by bright light from his apartment's window. "Ugh, I hate morning time.." He gets up out of the bed and quickly closes the curtain before ruffling his hair a bit and going off to the bathroom to take a quick shower since he's now wide awake.  
  
After about 10 minutes later Tatsuha comes out of the shower and gets dressed and soon hears a knock at his door and proceeds to answer it.  
  
"What do you w--." He stops in mid-sentence seeing that the person at the door is the same person he ran into last night.  
  
"Hey, your that guy that bumped into me last night.."  
  
Ryuichi nods a bit and smiles sheepishly at Tatsuha.  
  
"Yea, nice to see you again!" He continues to smile. "Seems we live here in the same building, and the landlady wanted your rent, that's why I was sent up here." He laughs lightly.  
  
Tatsuha sneers a little. "Why couldn't the bitch do it her self?"  
  
Ryuichi gasps and covers kumagorou's ears. "Don't call himiya-san a bitch!"  
  
Tatsuha turns around a bit. "Why not, you like her something?"  
  
Ryuichi shakes his head. "Well, yea, as a friend, and besides himiya-san, is the great owner of this apartment building!"  
  
Tatsuha sighs a bit. "Yea, yea.. so how much is the rent?"  
  
Ryuichi starts to ponder. "Lets see, lets see.. it was umm..." Ryuichi looks at Kumagorou. "Kuma, do you remember how much the rent is?"  
  
Kumagorou replies to Ryuichi's question. "........"   
  
Ryuichi then nods happily. "Oh yea that is how much! Silly me for forgetting!!"   
  
Tatsuha just stares at Ryuichi a bit. '-That bunny rabbit didn't even say anything..-'  
  
"Your rent is 300.00 dollars na no da!" Ryuichi smiles at Tatsuha.  
  
Tatsuha's eyes nearly pop out. "Your fucking kidding right?!!!"  
  
Blink, Blink, Blink. "No. Me and Kuma-chan aren't kidding na no ka."  
  
"....I don't have that kinda money on me!" Tatsuha then sneers and hisses a bit. "That damn Eiri.."  
  
Ryuichi blinks. "Eiri?.. You know him to?!..Wow Shuichi will be happy to hear this."  
  
"Well, Of course I know Eiri, he's my brother and I know Shuichi already too." Tatsuha sighs and turns.  
  
"Really?! That's cool!...But something's kinda weird with your brother.." Tatsuha quickly turns back around and looks at Ryuichi.  
  
Ryuichi just shrugs a bit. "I don't know.. It's just, most people like the daytime sometimes, but Shuich told me Yuki really hates it, and he's always disappearing off somewhere at night time.."  
  
'-Maybe I should tell him..But he would probably freak if I do..-'  
  
"Ah, maybe he just likes the night time better." Tatsuha waves it off.  
  
Ryuichi nods a little. "Yea, I guess your right..so umm about your rent?"  
  
"Ah, like I said before I don't have that kind of money.." Tatsuha sighs again.  
  
"Well, maybe I can pay it for you!" Ryuichi beams a bit. "I have a lot of money na no ka!"  
  
"Really?! Thanks!" Tatsuha sort of smiles at Ryuichi.  
  
"But too bad you can't pay it for him.." Himiya comes up closer to the both of them.  
  
"But Himiya-chan!" Ryuichi gives her that sad look.  
  
"You know MY policy, everyone for themselves when paying rent unless your staying with someone.. So either he lives with someone else in here, or he gets the hell out of here."  
  
"Fine!" Ryuichi grabs Tatsuha's arm. "He'll stay with me Himiya-chan!"  
  
Tatsuha just lets Ryuichi drag him off to his room.  
  
"You really don't have to do this.."   
  
"I know, But I want to!" Ryuichi smiles again at Tatsuha and then pulls him in his apartment which is much bigger than the others and he shuts the door.  
  
Tatsuha looks around. "Wow.. This one is big."  
  
"Yea, I know. Want anything to drink?" Ryuichi starts for the kitchen.  
  
"Sure, some water would be fine." Tatsuha sits down on the sofa.  
  
'-Well everything is going good, I'm more closer to him now..-'  
  
Tatsuha kind of peeks into the kitchen a bit at Ryuichi, looking him up and down. "He really is cute.."  
  
Ryuichi comes from the kitchen and gives Tatsuha the glass of water.  
  
"Here you go!"  
  
Tatsuha takes it. "Thanks."  
  
Ryuichi smiles at him. "Your welcome and no need to be so stiff!" Ryuichi pats him on the back. "This is now your home to!"   
  
Tatsuha can't help but smile back at him. "Ok, I'll loosen up.."  
  
Ryuichi grins some. "Good.."  
  
*End of Chapter 2*  
  
(Weee, Chapter 2 is out the way! I hope you enjoyed! *GLomps and kisses to everyone*) 


	3. Fantasies

*Tatsuha the vampire*  
  
(Authores Note- As you already know from previous chapters, I do not own any gravitation characters, but I do own there landlady himiya! I forgot to mention it before! ^_^'' Anything written like 'this' means flash back.  
  
This '—-' means thoughts. Anything written in bold inside of plus signs are dreams ^.^)  
  
*Chapter 3*  
  
It was just a few hours later after Tatsuha had moved in with Ryuichi and he was still pretty much looking around still pretty mesmerized with all the different stuff Ryuichi had, even though his brother owned a lot of expensive stuff to. He saw lots of platinum and gold records hanging on the world.  
  
Ryuichi watches him and giggles kind of finding Tatsuha a bit interesting also. "I'm a singer, well kind of more like was a singer, I kind of stopped over the years now.." Ryuichi picks up Kumagorou and holds him closely to him.  
  
Tatsuha looks at him. "Oh. I see." He sits down next to Ryuichi.  
  
"So um, Ryuichi, where do I sleep?"  
  
Ryuichi perks up a bit. "Oh yea! We didn't show you your room!" He smiles ever so cutely at Tatsuha, he gets up, takes Tatsuha's hand and leads him into a hall. Ryuichi then screams.  
  
Tatsuha nearly jumps. "What is Ryuichi-san!!?"  
  
Ryuichi goes back over to the sofa. "I forgot to get Kuma-chan, he hates being left alone, Right Kuma?!"  
  
Kuma replies to Ryuichi. "......"  
  
Ryuichi starts to smile and Tatsuha just stands there.  
  
".... Can you just show me the room?..." Ryuichi nods and comes back over to him. "Yes, Come on Tat-kun!" Ryuichi pulls Tatsuha off to the second bedroom.  
  
"Here we are, I hope you like it na no ka." He puts Kumagorou on top of his head and watches as Tatsuha comes in and stares around a bit and notices a small light from one of the walls.  
  
"What is that?" He goes over and looks at it.  
  
Ryuichi comes over. "It's just a nightlight."  
  
Tatsuha looks at him. "Why do you have a nightlight on in the daytime?"  
  
Ryuichi just shrugs lightly. "I had it on last night, Kumagorou is scared of the dark."  
  
Tatsuha can't help but laugh and smile about that. "A stuffed animal that can't hear nor' walk is scared of the dark?" He gets up with a bit of a smirk on his face. "You're a pretty interesting strange man you know that?"   
  
Ryuichi just blinks a little bit and also stands up with Tatsuha. "You think I'm strange?" He gets a bit teary eyed.  
  
Tatsuha sniggers. "I mean it in a good way though Ryuichi. I think I'm really going to like staying here with you."  
  
"Oh." Ryuichi smiles some before starting out of the room that's now going to be Tatsuha's. "I'm going to go get started on dinner, I warn you thought. I'm not best cook in the world."  
  
Tatsuha starts to laugh a little. "Neither am I." "Just as long as it's decent enough."  
  
Later that night, a couple of hours after dinner Ryuichi had already went off to bed and lastly Tatsuha who was still wide awake in his room having a bit of trouble falling off to sleep. "I still got like 20 days left... I have to make my move on him some time or another." He yarns and soon drifts off to sleep and starts to have a naughty dream.  
  
+In the dream Tatsuha had Ryuichi pinned down onto his bed. "Ne, T-Tatsuha what are you doing.."+  
  
+Tatsuha starts to grin a bit. "You know exactly what I'm doing and what I want." Tatsuha proceeds to take of Ryuichi's shirt and runs his hand on his chest and stomach and leans down and kisses Ryuichi's neck.+  
  
+ "mmm, Tatsuha.." Ryuichi starts to unbutton Tatsuha's shirt and then rips it off.+  
  
+Tatsuha kisses down Ryuichi's stomach after his shirt is off and continues to go lower and lower until he reaches Ryuichi's pants and he undoes his belt and then the button and zipper on his jeans and leans down and slowly opens his mouth letting his fangs show and...+  
  
Tatsuha soon wakes up abruptly. "Woah.. I barely even know the guy and I'm having fantasies about him." "Hehe, now if only I can get that close for real..."   
  
"Having fantasies about who no da?" Ryuichi stares him from the floor on the side of his bed..  
  
Tatsuha looks over at him and laughs nervously. "What are you doing awake and in here?"  
  
Ryuichi puts Kumagorou down. "Well, me and Kuma heard you in grunting a bit while you were sleeping and we wanted to come see what was wrong no da!"  
  
Tatsuha sweatdrops a little. "It's nothing for you to get all excited about!"  
  
Ryuichi nods a little. "I guess your right since /someone\ else is excited!" He snickers pointing to the bit of a bulge in Tatsuha's pants.  
  
Tatsuha turns a bright shade of red. "...."  
  
Ryuichi gets up. "Well, me and Kumagorou are going to bed no da, see you in the morning Tatsuha." Ryuichi leaves out of Tatsuha's room and goes back to his.  
  
Tatsuha sighs in relief and tries to fall off to sleep but is very uncomfortable right about now with the throbbing feeling in his pants. His face turns a bit of a crimson again even though he's alone.  
  
"He's got me really turned on.." Tatsuha eventually falls asleep late in the night after /getting himself off\ first.   
  
*End of Chapter 3*  
  
(*Starts to giggle a little* Well, I'm finished with the third chapter! *Happy smile and then starts giggling at the last part again. I just couldn't resist the sexual parts in this story. I love yaoi! ^_^v So there for, I'm a yaoi fangirl! Ah well, ja ne for now!) 


	4. are we going to

*Tatsuha The Vampire*  
  
(Authores Note- As you already know from previous chapters, I do not own any gravitation characters, but I do own there landlady himiya and Risu! Anything written like 'this' means flash backs. This '—-' means thoughts. Anything written inside of plus signs are dreams ^.^)  
  
*Chapter 4*  
  
"Ano, Tatsuha-san..wake up.." Ryuichi plops Kumagorou on top of Tatsuha's face.  
  
He starts to cough a bit and quickly sits up in the bed gasping for air making the pink rabbit fall onto the bed.  
  
"hehe, your so over dramatic, Kuma is very light weight." Ryuichi gives him a smile.  
  
Tatsuha stares over at Ryuichi. "Humph, it can still suffocate someone while they are sleeping!"  
  
Ryuichi gets very teary eyed. "I'm sorry.." He then starts to whine and cry very loudly.  
  
"Ah! It's ok, I didn't mean to yell at you!" He goes about cheering Ryuichi up and makes him smile.  
  
"Will you forgive me?"  
  
Ryuichi picks up Kumagorou and nods and smiles. "Haiii!"  
  
Tatsuha sighs in relief and runs his fingers through his black hair. "So what's for breakfast?"  
  
Ryuichi looks at him and blinks. "Nothing."  
  
Tatsuha stares back at him and blinks. "What do you mean nothing?"  
  
"Well, why would I cook if we are going out to breakfast na no da?"  
  
Tatsuha sweat drops a little. "Oh, well you didn't tell me."  
  
Ryuichi gets up off the bed and then pulls Tatsuha off the bed. "Go take shower now."  
  
"Ok, ok." Tatsuha goes off towards the bathroom.  
  
Ryuichi quietly sits down on the bed and holds Kumagorou and smiles some to him self. '-He's a very cute boy.. even though he is a bit young, but that's ok.-'  
  
_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._  
  
Meanwhile at Yuki's. "So have you been keeping an eye on him Risu?" Yuki puts his cigarette out in the ash tray and looks at her.  
  
She nods a little bit and crosses her legs a bit. "Everything is going according to plan Eiri."  
  
Yuki smiles, well more like an grin. "Excellent, so tell me what's happening now?"  
  
"Well, he's moved in with him now."  
  
He nods, "I see." Yuki gets up out of his chair. "So nothing happened between the both of them yet..?"  
  
She shakes her head, "I'm afraid not."  
  
"Humph, well something better happen before this month is over.. or else he will be shunned and out of here for sure." He quickly turns around towards Risu. "Has Tohma called?"  
  
Risu shakes her a little bit again. "Nope, he hasn't yet called Eiri-san."  
  
"Ok.."  
  
_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._  
  
"Wow, those were the best pancakes I ever tasted na no da!"  
  
Tatsuha laughs a bit. "Yea, they were good. So what are going to do now?"  
  
Ryuichi shrugs lightly. "I don't know, anything."  
  
Tatsuha smiles a bit. "Anything? Ok, how about we check out that new bar?"  
  
Ryuichi blinks a little. "..Bar? I've never been to a bar before Tatsuha."  
  
"Oh." He grins a little. "Well, there's a first time for everything, come on." Tatsuha grabs Ryuichi's hand and pulls him along with him off towards a Bar, well actually a bar and karaoke place.  
  
"It's bar and has karaoke in here also."  
  
Ryuichi starts to beam a bit. "I love karaoke!"  
  
The both of them go inside and Ryuichi heads straight into another room for karaoke and Tatsuha goes to the bar. "One beer."  
  
"Ok." The bartender pours some beer into a glass and passes it to Tatsuha and Tatsuha starts to drink it.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._  
  
Later that day after being at the karaoke bar for awhile, the both of them were heading home, more like Tatsuha was carrying Ryuichi considering Ryuichi got pretty drunk.  
  
"Ugh, I knew I should have just gave him water.." He carries him off to his room and puts him on the bed. "Now to get him some water." Tatsuha starts for the door to leave out the room.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Tatsuha turns around and sees Ryuichi sort of now propping himself up a bit on his elbows.  
  
"To get you some water, you need it."  
  
Ryuichi starts to grin a bit. "I don't need no water.." He manages to stand up and walks over towards Tatsuha and wraps his arms around him and starts to kiss and gently nips on Tatsuha's earlobe. "I want you."   
  
Ryuichi turns Tatsuha around a bit and starts to kiss him on his lips fiercely, then pulls him over towards the bed and lays down pulling Tatsuha on top of him and he rubs his hands all over Tatsuha a bit.  
  
Tatsuha just stares down at him. '-Finally.. my chance..-' He leans down more and kisses Ryuichi's lips, then down to his neck and he listens to Ryuichi's soft moans. Tatsuha then starts to undo the buttons on Ryuichi's blue shirt and takes it off and rubs his hands on his chest and then leans down and sucks on Ryuichi's left nipple and gently pinches the other one.  
  
"mmmm." Ryuichi runs his fingers through Tatsuha's black hair a bit  
  
Tatusha stops and starts to kiss down his stomach and goes lower and then unzips Ryuichi's jeans, he pulls them off and his boxers, then he proceeds to take off his shirt with the help of Ryuichi and his pants and underwear and comes back up and kisses Ryuichi's lips gently.  
  
"Oh Tatsuha, I want you so bad, please don't make me wait any longer.." Ryuichi breaths into Tatsuha's ear a little bit.  
  
Tatsuha looks back at Ryuichi again and then he shakes his head a bit. "I...I just can't do this." He quickly gets off of Ryuichi.  
  
"Why'd you stop?"  
  
"Because I'd be taking advantage of you, your drunk and horny and in lust, And I don't want to do this now, I'm sorry." Tatsuha notices that Ryuichi is now being quiet and he turns around and looks at him and sees that he is now kind of passed out or maybe asleep now.  
  
Tatsuha sighs and puts a sheet over him, grabs his clothes and leaves going to his own room and shuts the door.  
  
"Idiot, Idiot!" He groans and lays on the bed. "But.. I did the right thing I guess.." He closes his eyes a bit.  
  
*End*  
  
(Weeee, starting to get steamy a bit isn't it? ^_^ You won't believe how hot I was getting while writing! O.O Anyways tune in next time for the next chapter and sorry it took me awhile to update! ^_^) 


End file.
